Eukaryotic organisms are widely used in industry as host cells for producing polypeptide for, e.g., pharmaceutical and industrial applications. The ability to manipulate gene transcription and expression gives the basis for providing higher production yields.
Conventionally, maximal expression of a gene in a eukaryotic organism is achieved by amplifying in the chromosome an expression cassette containing a single promoter operably linked to a gene encoding the polypeptide of interest and an amplifier selective marker.
Controlled expression is often desirable. In methylotrophic yeast it has been known for long that certain promoters are dependent on the presence of methanol in the growth medium for the induction of transcription. This induction by methanol requires the presence of additional factors, however, the exact mechanism of action for such factors have not been elucidated. Examples of positive factors known from yeast include Mxr1 p, described as a key positive regulator required for methanol utilization in Pichia pastoris (Lin-Cereghino et al., 2006, Mol Cell Biol 26(3): 883-897).
Examples of these methanol dependent promoters have been described in several yeast cells belonging to the group of yeast known as methylotrophic yeast. The promoters controlling expression of the enzymes involved in methanol metabolism in these organisms are particularly strong, and these promoters are generally used to control the heterologous expression of proteins in yeast. However, the specific carbon source used for the cultivation of these host cells has an enormous influence on the regulation of methanol metabolism promoters. Methanol and glycerol are considered as adequate substrates for methylotrophic yeast expression systems, while glucose has been considered inadequate (EP 299108). It is therefore desirable if expression from the known methanol metabolism promoters can be made less dependent on the substrate.